Diary of the Dead
by morningstar027
Summary: Ryoma has been having strange dreams lately and one day, he found an old diary in his desk's drawer, but, what does it have to do with his dream? and why does he always dream of that foreign boy? is this only an ordinary dream? or a dead person's call?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Dream and The Diary**

" _Jane, open your eyes, please, come back to me "_

" Nani? " Ryoma woke up while sweating. He checked the time, it was only one in the morning. He has been having these strange dream, dreams of that strange foreign boy, who keeps on calling him _" Jane"_ and begging him to come with him. Because of it, he haven't got any sleep that's why every morning he looks ill, and even in tennis practice, he exerts effort because he's really sleepy but atleast his grades are still high. His teachers are worried about him, even his team are worried about him, especially their captain.

" It's still early, I better get some rest " he thought and went back to sleep. Unknown to him, a figure is watching him, _" Jane"_ it said before disappearing.

" Ryoma, breakfast's ready "

Ryoma woke up at the call of his cousin, he took a shower, changed into his uniform and went down for breakfast.

" Ohaiyo " Ryoma said

" Ohaiyo Ryoma " His cousin replied " How's Seishun Gakuen? "

" It's fine "

" That's all you can say? "

" Hai "

" I heard that you have a crush on your team's captain "

" Nani- " Ryoma choked from what he was eating. To be clear, he has a crush on his captain, only his bestfriend, Momo, knows it. He was surprised that his cousin knew it. " H-How did you know? " He asked

" I noticed it, everytime you look at him or he looks at you, you'll become uneasy and when he turns back, you'll be blushing " his cousin said

" Just don't spread the word Nanako " Ryoma blushingly said

" Oh I won't " Nanako winked

" Echizen hurry up or we'll be late for school!!!!! "

" It's Momo-senpai, gotta go " Ryoma hurried towards the door

" Ok, goodluck in school " Nanako said

" Took you five years to get her " Momo said

" Stop complaining Momo-senpai " Ryoma said

" Well hurry up or we'll be late for school " Momo said and the two started toward the school

" Nya Ochibi!!!!!!!!!! " a certain red head shouted

" What is it Eiji-senpai? " Danica said

" Let's play hide and seek " Eiji said

" Of all the things why hide and seek? " Ryoma twitched

" Nya come on! Everyone's playing, Inui said it's part of training " Eiji whined

" How can that be part of training? " Ryoma said

" So you really want to taste my juice huh? "

" W-W-What? " Ryoma shuddered and looked behind him

Inui grinned " I guess you want to try my new juice, Inui's Super Fantasy Deluxe 0.8 " as if on que, the contents started boiling

Ryoma shuddered at this " N-No thanks senpai, I'll play "

" Good " Inui said

The regulars started playing hide and seek, Eiji was it. Inui hid inside the clubhouse, in his locker. Taka hid behind a tree. Oishi hid behind the club house. Fuji hid on top of a tree. Kaidoh hid on the bushes. Momo hid inside a trashbin and Tezuka, who was forced to play, hid inside the storage room located behind the school which leaves our prince, still searching for a place to hide.

" Ready or not here I come!!!!! "

" Darn " he cursed, he spotted an old storage house from the school's forest.

" This is better than drinking Inui's juice " Ryoma said and started for the house. " Whoa, this house seems ancient " He exclaimed

Apparantly, the old storage house has been broken, windows are broken, the door's lock is also broken and it's been a long time since someone cleaned it

" Hmmph mada mada dane " he smirked and went in

During the long wait, Ryoma has been feeling that someone or something is watching him. Eiji already found Momo, Kaidoh , Taka and Inui

" W-What is this? " Ryoma shivered

Behind him a figure started forming, and it started towards him, until it was an inch away from him

" _Jane "_

Ryoma felt the cold air from behind and scampered out of the old storage house. While running, he never noticed that Eiji and the others spotted him until he was glomped by Eiji

" Nya found you ochibi " Eiji exclaimed

" Nani? " Ryoma asked

" Your already found Danica, come, let's look for Tezuka and Fuji " Oishi said

" H-Hai " Ryoma replied and started looking for the two

It all ends with Tezuka winning the game

" As expected of the captain, ii data "Inui muttered

" Saa so sad that he won't be drinking Inui's juice " Fuji said

" Alright then everyone it's almost class hours, refresh yourselves and go straight to class "

" Hai "

During classhours:

" _I wonder, what's that feeling I felt earlier, that cold air, it sounded like Jane? "_

" Echizen? Echizen!? ECHIZEN!!!!!!!! "

" Huh? " Ryoma went out of his trance

" Will you please share with us your understandings in life "

" Hai " Ryoma said " Life is like a game, If you play seriously, you'll reach the goal, if you take it for granted, you lose "

Everyone was dumbstruck awed of his english because of his american accent

" O-Okay Ryoma youmay sit down "

After school:

" There's no practice, mind as well go home " Ryoma said while fixing his things " Huh? what is this? " he noticed an old style notebook. He pulled it out and stared at the cover " Mary Jane E. Alcott? "he read. He asked other students in the school campus if they owned or knew someone who owns it but ti his dismay, no oneowns or knew someone who owns it so he brought it home with him.

" Nanako where's okaasan and otoosan? "

" Oh they had a business trip, they won't be back until first spring"

" Ok "

Inside his room:

"_How did this diary went inside my drawer? " _Ryoma thought _" And who's Mary Jane E. Alcott? "_ then he opened the diary:

**July 18, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**I went to take a walk in the park. It was sunny**

**so I thought that maybe I can have a picnic on **

**the fields, it was awfully lovely, the flowers are**

**blooming, the grasses are green and the breeze**

**is cool. I ate croisette and apple pie under an apple tree**

**I guess this will be my unforgettable moment.**

" July 18, 1388!? " Ryoma was shocked " This diary has been a decade, how did it end up inside my drawer? " he checked the time " It's 9:30 already, better get some rest " and he went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, been busy lately but I promise that I'll finish this story well I hope that all of you will be able to enjoy this, thank you and again enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 2: Reminisce in the past**

" Come on Ryoma it's not like the rain will last forever. " Nanako assured

Apparently, it's Friday but a storm appeared that's why school got suspended.

" It's not that I'm sad " Ryoma said

" Well why is your face like that? " Nanako asked

" Nothing " Ryoma sighed and went up to his room.

" Since my homeworks are done and there's nothing else to do, might as well continue on reading the diary. I think I may find some clues on how and where the owner resides in the past. "

Then, he started reading the diary:

**July 19, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**The walk in the park and the picnic yesterday was lovely. Today, father gave me a package. He said that it came from my fiance. I was surprised because I never had a fiance. He said that my fiance is the son of the owner of " The Colette toy industry" I guess he will be the future head of the industry. I opened the package and became astonished, jewels of exquisite pearls, diamonds of different kinds but the only thing that really caught my eye was a locket, a locket of silver with an emerald jewel at the center. Father's calling me now, I better get ready for my piano lessons.**

" S-S-She's engage?! " Ryoma was surprised but continued reading:

**July 20, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**I finally met him, my fiance. He has blonde hair, soft blue eyes and his smile makes me melt. He said that he's 17 yrs. old, I guess we're two years apart since I'm only 15 yrs. old. He took me to a boat ride and we had a picnic. The scenery's nice, I was so sad that it had to end so soon but he promised me that he will come back again tomorrow. I think I have fallen in love to him.**

Ryoma stopped and think for a while, then he continued reading:

**July 21, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**He introduced himself as James L. Colette. My parents and his parents made an engagement party for the two of us. It was colorful and with soft melodies. James gave me a bouquet of lily flowers, it has a wonderful scent. The time when he was about to give my engagement gift, he announced to everyone that he once felt lost until a light came and that's when I came to his life he was glad that he has met me and for the first time, he kissed me. Everyone was amazed, the date of our wedding is set on Feb. 28, 1389. I can't wait to finally be his wife.**

" Ryoma it's lunch time. "

Ryoma set the diary on his bed and went down for lunch. While eating, he was thinking, "What happened then? " he thought.

" Ryoma since we're low on food supplies, do you want to go with me to the grocery? the rain's not falling hard." Nanako asked

" Sure, I'll come " Ryoma replied

Inside the grocery:

" Hey Ryoma can you get some milk? " Nanako asked

" Why do you need a milk for? " Ryoma asked

" Well, I've been following Inui-san's menu for you so that you could gain height. " Nanako smiled

" Right " Ryoma twitched " Darn you Inui " he thought but went to get some milk

" I think two milks are enough " Ryoma said, when he glanced at a mirror he was surprised to see a foreign boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sadly smiling at him.

" Wait, that blonde hair and gentle blue eyes " he thought

" James " he turned around but the foreign boy isn't there anymore.

" Is it really? " he asked and returned to his cousin, still confused.

After returning home, Ryoma hurriedly went to his room, he saw the diary still resting on his bed.

" Time to investigate " he thought and started reading:

**Sept. 8, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**I've been feeling ill lately, I don't know why but whenever I cough, blood comes out of my mouth. James has been visiting me, I guess he's really worried but atleast he's okay.**

" She's ill " Ryoma said

**Oct. 17, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**I've been having a hard time updating my diary. My father has seeked many doctors even James and his family, but no one succeeded. One day, James arrived with a doctor who said that he studied my disease. My father took him in, he examined me and then told the news, he said that my sickness has no cure since it has reached its critical stage and I only have a few days to live, it was tragic but it's okay, atleast I've lived my life with happy memories, I won't be able to reach the date of my wedding. James wanted to spend my last days with me, this is the first time that the two of us will be sleeping beside each other. I think it's getting late and James's already asleep.**

**Nov. 30, 1388**

**Dear diary,**

**I think this is my last day, the pain is unbearable. Everyone's asleep now, even James. I should make my goodbye message.**

**Mom, Dad**

**Thanks for everything, thanks for raising me into a wonderful lady, I really appreciate it, I will miss the two of you.**

**Aunt, Uncle**

**Thanks for treating me as your own child. The two of you helped me and has taught me good values in life. I miss the two of you.**

**James**

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to reach our wedding, but I'm happy, you were there, you were there to make me smile,you were there to comfort me when I'm sad, you were always there for me during good times and bad times. I'm sorry that I won't be able to be with you as you live your life but thank you, thank you for caring and loving me. I will really miss you, thanks for everything. I will always love you, Ja-**

" She died of Tuberculosis " Ryoma spoked sorrowly as he finished reading the diary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

" _W-Where am I? "_

_Ryoma was startled, he saw that there were grasses and tomb stones everywhere. He saw a crowd of people, it was silent until a voice screamed._

" _JANE!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU JANE PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "_

_Ryoma saw a guy about five years older than him, with blonde hair._

" _Could it be? " Ryoma's eyes widened_

_A guy about the same age as the guy screaming held him and yelled " JAMES GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!!!!! "_

" _James " Ryoma said, " so this is Jane's burial " he thought and went closer._

" _I can't, she's too precious, I just can't understand why such an innocent person like her has to die? " James said and dropped to the ground, the guy who's holding him hugged him as he cried out loud._

" _It's sad to see James crying "_

_Ryoma was surprised and glanced to his left side. He saw a girl, three years older than him, with long curly orange hair and deep set golden eyes wearing a white French style dress. Ryoma could've swore the girl looks a little like him._

" _I guess your wondering why I look a little like you " the girl said_

" _J-Jane? " Ryoma said_

" _Other people mistakes me as a Japanese person but the truth is, I'm a full blooded French maiden. " Jane smiled_

" _Then why can't you and James meet in the afterworld? " Ryoma asked_

" _That, I don't know but it feels like something is pulling me and James apart " Jane answered_

" _Why is that? " Ryoma asked_

" _When he and my parents discovered my body the next day and realized that I was no longer breathing, James cried and cried for how many days, even after my burial. He feels like he won't be able to see me again and because of his depression, his soul remained on this world seeking me. " Jane replied_

" _And because of it, your soul can't move on? " Ryoma asked_

_Jane only smiled until a white light appeared " I guess it's time for us to part ways. "_

" _W-Wait will I ever see you again? " Ryoma asked_

" _When the time has come " Jane smiled_

" Wait!!!! " Ryoma woke up, sweating " It's only a dream? "

" Mmeeoouuww "

Ryoma saw Karupin on the floor staring at him, he guessed that it was worried when it saw him screaming and tossing. He smiled and petted Karupin.

" Everything's fine Karupin don't worry " Ryoma smiled

Ryoma stood up and glanced at his study table, he saw the diary, he grabbed it but accidentally dropped it, a picture came out, it was a couple, one with long curly orange hair with deep set golden eyes and the other with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes.

" James and Jane " Ryoma said

" _When the time has come. "_

He remembered the last thing that Jane said to him in his dream about meeting her again when the time has come.

" I wonder when is that? " Ryoma asked himself and left his room with Karupin in tow.

A figure appeared after Ryoma went out, it saw the picture on Ryoma's study table and touched the image of the person with long curly orange hair then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A day with Tezuka?**

After breakfast Ryoma received a phone call from Inui and told him that all of them will meet at the burger joint so Ryoma quickly changed and left the house. When he arrived, everyone was there waiting for him.

" Okay everyone we will divide you into two groups except me " Inui said

" Nya that's not fair!!!!!!!!! " Eiji complained

" Yeah senpai it's not fair when your not included, not fair " Momo said

" Do you want to drink my latest Inui juice fantasy dreamworld deluxe 8.1? " Inui said while holding the glass.

" Ah on second thought It's okay for you to not join " Momo shivered

" Okay first group will be Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and Oishi and the last group will be those that are left. " Inui said "Okay representative of each group please choose from these two straws."

" Yosh I'll do it " Momo smiled

" Saa this will be interesting " Fuji exclaimed

It all ends with Ryoma's group losing.

" I knew senpai would lose " Ryoma muttered

" Hey, stop complaining atleast I tried my best " Momo said

" Losing in a game of choosing straws " Ryoma dead panned

" That's so mean Echizen " Momo dramatically said

" Okay, the group who lost, please choose a paper from this yellow basket. " Inui said, there were two baskets, one red and the other yellow, Ryoma and the others were confuse on why Inui has two baskets but continued.

It all ends with these results:

Ryoma having Tezuka's name

Momo having Kaidoh's name

Eiji having Oishi's name

and Taka having Fuji's name

" Please go to the person that has his name written on the paper your holding, afterwards, spend the day with that person till dinner " Inui said but was met by an angry Momo and Kaidoh and a surprised Ryoma.

" Hey!!!!!!! I can't spend my precious time with this mamushi!!!!!!!!!! " Momo complained

" Fssshhh neither would I spend my time with this stupid baka " Kaidoh hissed

" Who are you calling a stupid baka, are you picking a fight mamushi??!! " Momo glared

" Fssshhh bring it on " Kaidoh glared

" I'm sorry to intrude but if this continues then the two of you will have to drink this. " Inui showed his new juice.

" Oh umm we're not fighting we're umm this is how we greet each other right mamushi? " Momo shivered

" Fssshhh right. " Kaidoh shivered too, and the two of them left the burger joint followed by Oishi and Eiji and Fuji and Taka.

" Where do you want to go Echizen? "

Ryoma turned to his buchou " Anywhere's fine buchou. "

Tezuka just looked at him and nod then the two went out.

" Hey you two. "

" Us? " Ryoma said

" Yeah, you and your boyfriend " The guy said

Ryoma blushed " B-Boyfriend? ", apparently, Ryoma looks a little bit like a girl so some people mistakes him as a young lady.

" Come, why don't the two of you take a picture it's only 5 yen " the guy said pointing to the picture machine.

" Do you want buchou? " Ryoma asked

" Ok " Tezuka answered

Unknown to them a certain figure was looking at Tezuka with jealousy and anger.

" There, the picture's nice well thanks for coming " the guy said

Ryoma and Tezuka has two copies of their pictures with different poses. They ate lunch at Mc Donald's, went to the bookstore, to the tennis shop to check some new items and spend most of their time in the amusement park. They rode the rollercoaster, the bump car and other rides until 6 pm came. They went to a Japanese restaurant for dinner. After ordering their dinner, they chatted for a while until their food came and split half of their money for the bill. Afterwards, they walked through the park, everything was peaceful and the moon was beautiful.

" Umm buchou " Ryoma said

" Yes? " Tezuka replied

" About today, umm I think I had a great time. " Ryoma lowered his cap to hide his blush

" I also had a great time today. " Tezuka replied

Ryoma smiled at this but was saddened when he saw the park's gate since he knows that once they pass through the gate, they would part ways.

" Well I guess this is goodbye then. " Ryoma said

" Ah " Tezuka replied

" Well, see you in practice on Monday buchou. " Ryoma said

" You too " Tezuka replied and with that, they part ways.

" I'm really glad that I was able to spend some time with Tezuka alone, I guess this will be our first bonding time " Ryoma smiled while looking at the pictures where he and Tezuka did different poses " I guess I would call this day as my lucky day. " and continued walking home with the moonlight shining upon him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jane's warning**

" _Where am I? " Ryoma wondered after waking up in a church. He saw that everything inside the church were ancient. The furnitures and even the statues. He was about to exit the church when he heard a girl's sob. He followed the sounds until it lead him to a bell tower._

" _Am I in England or what? " Ryoma twitched as he stared at the bell tower. He noticed a sillouette on top of the tower. The figure has long orange hair. " Could it be? " he thought and rushed inside to see that his suspicion was correct. " Jane? "_

_Said girl continued on crying. Ryoma made a step forward and saw that the girl was stepping back._

" _What's wrong? " Ryoma asked _

_Jane stood motionless for a while before facing Ryoma. What the boy saw almost gave him a heart attack. There stood Jane, with an empty eye socket while crying tears of blood._

" _Jane? " Ryoma shivered as he saw the girl slowly walking towards him " A-Are you……….ok ? "_

_Jane mouthed something that Ryoma couldn't understand " Is that French? " he thought. Jane repeated on what she was soundlessly telling Ryoma until the boy made out the words __**James venant pour toi.**_

" _What does that mean? " Ryoma asked as he tried to read Jane's mouth_

" _Vous devriez se dépêcher et s'échapper ou vous serez tourmenté pour toujours par lui " Jane mouthed_

" _What? " Ryoma said as he was having a hard time reading Jane's mouth. He noticed that the temperature of his surroundings are dropping. He saw Jane shivering violently._

" _What's the matter? " He asked as he neared the girl._

" _Derrière toi, derrière toi " Jane mouthed_

" _Huh? " Ryoma asked and glanced behind him. There, Ryoma's time froze for he saw James glaring at him with blood red eyes._

" _Comment le défi vous me remplacent avec des autres " James glared " Vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi "_

_Ryoma screamed as James pushed him from the bell tower._

" WHA! " Ryoma woke up from his dream " Just a dream, just a dream " too bad Ryoma should have went back to sleep instead of glancing at his window " NO! "

_**Vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi**_

Hope you guys enjoyed it

**Terms:**

**James venant pour toi** - James coming for you

**Vous devriez se dépêcher et s'échapper ou vous serez tourmenté pour toujours par lui** - You should hurry and escape or you will be tormented by him forever

**Derrière toi, derrière toi** – Behind you, behind you

**Comment le défi vous me remplacent avec des autres** – How dare you replace me for another

**Vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi** – You are mine and only mine


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Haunted**

" OCHIBI! " Eiji glomped the freshman " let's have a match. "

" K-Kikumaru-senpai " Ryoma struggled " Can't breathe "

" Nya gomen " the red head smiled " ome nya let's play a match "

" Hai " Ryoma sighed as he finished the can of Ponta he was drinking.

" Nya I'll serve first " Eiji smiled as he prepared to serve.

" Sure thing " Ryoma said as he tugged his cap.

As the two played, all the regulars were watching them and even the non regulars. Ryoma was two points ahead of Eiji.

" Nya no fair " Eiji pouted as he used his Kikumaru beam.

" Mada mada dane senpai " Ryoma smirked as he used his B.

" Saa " Fuji started " Ryoma's pumped up "

" Of course " Momo smiled " There's no such word as lose in his textbook "

" You mean in his dictionary baka peach " Kaidoh corrected.

" Are you looking for a fight Mamushi? " Momo glared.

" Bring it on fffssshhhh " Kaidoh glared back.

" Haven't you all noticed? " Taka asked

" Noticed what senpai? " Momo asked.

" Ryoma's pale and…………….. " Taka said " shivering "

" Is that true? " Oishi heard the conversation, mother hen mode turning on " He might have a fever "

" There's a 50-50 chance that maybe Ryoma's bothered by something " Inui said as he scribbled in his notebook " Like a ghost is haunting him. "

" Saa what do you think Tezuka? "

"……………. "

" I'm almost there " Eiji said as he hit the ball.

" Bring it on " Ryoma smiled but then noticed someone sitting on the bench not far from where he and Eiji are playing. When he stared at the bench the person wasn't there anymore. A little bit spooked, he still continued playing. As the game progresses, he always feel like someone or something is watching him.

" Try to return this Ochibi! " Eiji said as he did a smashed. Ryoma prepared for the smash until his vision changed. Instead of a yellow ball he saw a person's head falling towards his direction. Ryoma's eyes became wide as he stared at the ball. There the head turned in mid air and face Ryoma and that's when reality hit him. There, falling towards him was James's bloodied head, smiling at him with piercing blue eyes.

**vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi**

" Nya ochibi why didn't you returned it? "

" Huh? " Ryoma looked at his senpai and at the ball that was once, he thought, was James's head.

**vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi**

Ryoma shivered as he remembered his dream " Umm senpai, I need to go "

" Nya it's still early " Eiji pouted " stay a little longer "

" Gomen " Ryoma said as he grabbed his bag from the bench and rushed home.

" What happened? " Momo asked with disbelief.

" I don't know " Taka said " This is rather rare for Ryoma to be like this. "

" Yes " Oishi said

Unknown to them, a certain buchou was still looking at the direction where the freshman passed, with worry in his eyes.

" Ryoma " Nanako said with worry after seeing the pale boy " Why don't you rest for a bit "

" O-Okay " Ryoma said as he went up to his room. He took a bath and change into a pair of shorts and white shirt " I guess a little nap would help me clear things " and lay on his bed before falling asleep.

" _Jane? " Ryoma called as he stumbled in a forest " Where are you? "_

" _Ryoma wake up "_

" _Jane? " Ryoma said _

" _Wake up Ryoma, wake up! "_

" _Where are you? " Ryoma asked as he scanned the area._

" _HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU RYOMA WAKE UP! "_

" Huh? " Ryoma suddenly woke up and felt an unseen entity was strangling him "w-what…………the? " the boy struggled for air as he tried to fight the entity " Why are you……………..do…….ing this to me? "

" Ryoma! " Nanako called from the kitchen " dinner's ready! "

" N-Nanako " Ryoma struggled " H-Help me "

" Ryoma! "

" Nanako " Ryoma struggled again and took a deep breathe " NANAKO HELP ME! SOMEONE OR SOMETHING IS KILLING ME! " and heard his cousin rushing up the staircase.

" Ryoma? " Nanako said as she saw the boy was pale " Are you ok? "

" Something's strangling me " Ryoma said and felt the entity stopped " Nanako I- " he looked up to his cousin and saw James "AAAAHHHHHH! "

" Ryoma are you ok? " Nanako asked with worry as she saw her cousin started to panick

" S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! " Ryoma shivered as he moved away from Nanako.

" It's me " Nanako said " It's me your cousin Nanako "

" S-Stay back " Ryoma shivered, eyes widened with fear " STAY AWAY! "

**vous êtes la mienne et seulement à moi**

Ryoma's eyes widened and felt something wet on his cheeks and touched it.

" Blood? " Nanako's eyes widened

The two looked up at the ceiling and there, they saw words inscripted in blood. Nanako's eyes widened in fear and heard Ryoma screamed.

" HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! " Ryoma clutched his head with fear.

" Ryoma " Nanako said as she grabbed Ryoma's hands " Get a hold of yourself! "

" HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING FOR ME! " Ryoma screamed as tears started falling from his eyes.

" Ryoma I'm here " Nanako said as she hugged the boy " I'm here "

" Nanako, I'm scared " Ryoma shivered.

" I'm here, I'm here " Nanako said as she comforted the boy " It's ok " she said as she looked up at the ceiling.

**Je vous observe toujours**

**Term:**

**Je vous observe toujours **- I'm always watching you


	7. Chapter 7

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! DX Oh God I never knew it's that long ( coughs ) well hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Chapt. 7: Confrontations**

" Nya Ochibi's not here " sighed an energetic Eiji

" Well his cousin called and said that he's feeling under the weather " said his partner

" But Oishi nya it's not fun without Ochibi! " Eiji pouted

" Everyone 20 laps! " ordered a certain buchou

"….." the red head pout

" I wonder what has happened to Echizen " Tezuka thought " Yesterday was a bit….Bizarre…Knowing him he wouldn't miss or hesitate to hit a ball…..Did something happened? "

Later that day

" I guess I could visit him " Tezuka thought as he rung the door bell to the Echizen household

" Oh Tezuka-san what brings you here " Nanako smiled as she opened the door " Come in "

" I hope I'm not intruding " the buchou said as he entered

" Not at all " the girl smiled

" How's Echizen? "

" Oh " suddenly Nanako's smile dropped " W-Well…..He has a fever that's all "

" May I go visit him? "

" Of course "

Ryoma's room, from what Tezuka has observed, is a bit…..Cold…..And somewhat gloomy. He sees the boy sleeping on the bed with sweat dripping on his face

" No….No " Ryoma tossed and turned in his sleep

" Echizen " Tezuka tried to wake the boy

" No I won't…I won't…I WON'T GO WITH YOU! "

" RYOMA! "

Said person woke up

" A-Are you alright? " the brunette asked

The boy started shaking till tears fell on his eyes.

" Echizen "

" I was " the boy bit his lip

" Everything's fine don't worry " Tezuka reassured

" I was scared " Ryoma started to cry

" There now " Tezuka hugged the boy " I'm here "

" Buchou "

But somewhere in the corner of Ryoma's room a shadow could be seen glaring at the brunette

That night, Tezuka couldn't fall asleep….He felt like someone's watching him. He tried to shrug it off but the feeling keeps on coming back. Just when he was about to fall asleep he was pulled by the leg and landed on the floor, hard. There in front of him was a blonde but…His eyes were blood red.

"Comment osez-vous toucher " he glared as his skin started rotting "Elle est à moi! " and the blonde grab the brunette's neck

" W-What are you….. " Tezuka grabbed the blonde's hands so as to stop him. He could feel the ripped skin underneath his skin and he could feel the hair at the back of his neck standing because of how deathly cold the blonde is.

" Ne la touche, moi seulement! " and the blonde's hand became sharp and slashed through the brunette's neck

Suddenly Tezuka woke up while breathing heavily " Just a dream " he thought but then he saw blood writings on his window:

**Elle est à moi et personne d'autre**

**Term: **

**Comment osez-vous toucher - **How dare you touch her

**Elle est à moi - **She's mine

**Ne la touche, moi seulement - **No one touches her, only me

**Elle est à moi et personne d'autre - **She's mine and no one else


End file.
